<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When it's cold outside by byungpeaches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943054">When it's cold outside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungpeaches/pseuds/byungpeaches'>byungpeaches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Let's go see the stars [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungpeaches/pseuds/byungpeaches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jadi—nggak apa-apa kalau aku terus pegang tangan kamu kayak gini?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Let's go see the stars [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804744</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When it's cold outside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt #8 'Random Prompts by SCVERSE x Seungchanist':</p><p>"Can I hold your hand?" </p><p>Masih di universe yang sama dengan 'Let's go see the stars'.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungwoo tidak ingat sudah kali ke berapa mereka berdua berakhir berada disini—masih dengan waktu yang sama, tempat yang sama, bahkan jarak yang sama. Byungchan masih dengan kacamata yang bertengger di batang hidung juga kedua manik serius menatap buku yang sedang dibaca.</p><p>Potret Byungchan yang baru saja didapat membuat Seungwoo sadar akan satu hal, yaitu kedua tangan Byungchan yang terkepal di balik buku yang ada di pangkuan pemuda itu. Seungwoo kemudian mengambil tempat tepat di sebelah Byungchan.</p><p>"Tangan kamu, sini."</p><p>Byungchan menoleh, namun sama sekali tidak kelihatan terusik. Lalu tanpa curiga melepaskan genggaman pada tangannya yang lain untuk diberikan pada Seungwoo.</p><p>"Mendingan?"</p><p>
  <em>"Better."</em>
</p><p>Seungwoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya ketika mendengar jawaban dari bibir Byungchan.</p><p>"Jadi—nggak apa-apa kalau aku terus pegang tangan kamu kayak gini?"</p><p>Byungchan sempat menatap Seungwoo untuk beberapa saat, tetapi tidak ada satupun yang dikatakan. Namun, Seungwoo masih tetap pada perkataannya. Karena tangan yang balik menggenggam miliknya sudah cukup jadi jawaban, kan?</p><p>Teruntuk malam ini, Seungwoo ingin berterima kasih pada udara yang kebetulan beberapa derajat lebih rendah dari biasanya.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tulisan ini sebelumnya sudah pernah dipost di write.as (via <a href="https://twitter.com/byungpeaches"><strong>Twitter</strong></a>).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>